


Friends don't just leave friends like this

by a_ringofsalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, Coma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ringofsalt/pseuds/a_ringofsalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, Dean's best friend, falls into a coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends don't just leave friends like this

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Dean rushed in "Is he okay?!" he screamed to Mrs. Novak. She wiped away a tear and nodded "He's fine but he's fallen into a coma. The doctors don't know when he'll wake up, if ever" she sobbed.

Dean's face fell and he shook his head "I need to see him" he said numbly. Mrs. Novak put a hand on his chest before he could get by. "Only family allowed for now. Why don’t you come back in a few days? Go home and get some rest" He nodded and found his way out of the hospital. He found his impala and as soon as he got inside he broke out in tears.

Castiel Novak his best friend had gotten into a car accident. It wasn't his fault and for some reason he isn't mad at the other person all he cares about is Cas waking up and getting better.

Dean drove home after five minutes of losing his manhood.

...

Dean called Mrs. Novak to ask her if he could visit. She said yes and asked him if he could stay with Cas while she went home and cleaned up. He of course said yes. Mrs. Novak was practically his mother, after his own mother Mary died in a horrible fire when he was little.

Dean got there in an hour and waved his hand at Mrs. Novak as she left.

He took a deep breath and walked into Cas' room. Cas looked the same, aside some bruises on the left side of his face. Dean walked over and pulled up a chair beside the bed. He sat down and leaned his arms against the bed, resting his head on them to look up at Cas.

"You know uh- when we first met. I uh- thought you looked like a kid who kept his nose deep in books. Which actually turned out to be very true." he chuckled

"But I also thought that a kid like you would never want to be friends with me. You looked so smart and kind that I thought you'd think I’d be a horrible friend."

He got quieter and quieter till he reached a whisper.

"But then. You kept coming up to me, asking if I wanted to hang out with you. And every time I said yes because I actually felt special that you wanted to friends with me. Me! It was insane."

He put his forehead against his crossed arms.

"You're just the most amazing person I've ever known. You're smart, funny, nice, thoughtful, and so much more. And every time I'm around you, I’m so thankful to have you in my life.

"So please. Please don't leave me. Don’t. Just don’t. We're family. We need you. I need you." Dean started crying.

"Dammit Cas. I love you. And I need you here with us, okay? Just please wake up Cassie."

Dean continued crying and didn’t even the notice the hand in his hair.

"Dean"

"Dean?" Cas pulled a little on his hair.

Dean's heart stopped. He looked up and saw a very awake Cas smiling at him.

"Cas?"

"Hi" he smirked.

Dean stood up slowly and brought his hands to cup Castile’s face.

Cas just stared up at him with his crystal blue eyes.

Dean leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and short but it was amazing nonetheless.

Dean broke away and looked away to hide the blush rushing up his cheeks from his neck.

Cas smiled one of those cute little smiles.

"Did you hear any of that?" Dean sat back down in the chair and took Cas' hand.

"No."

Dean nodded. "Well I guess I'll just have to say it again" he smiled up at Cas.


End file.
